


Pheromones and Peruvians

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-10
Updated: 2009-01-10
Packaged: 2019-05-31 11:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15118070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "I will consult with Mr. Roget and get back to you."





	Pheromones and Peruvians

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: I wrote this for tww_minis Secret Santa exchange on livejournal. Crushing83 wanted shippy CJ/Leo and so did I.  


* * *

“What are you doing out here? I expected to be alone.”

The sudden voice in her space startled CJ but she did her best not to let it show. She had been leaning against a pillar watching the steady rainfall. Her wrap was tight around her; there was a chill in the air now. It wasn’t as cold as days to come but the Calvin Klein slip dress was backless.

“I haven’t been gone too long, have I Leo?” she asked. “I only meant to step out for a moment, but…”

“Don’t worry about it. The party is winding down.”

It always seemed silly to call State Dinners parties. They were obligations, part of the drill, and usually boring as hell. Tonight the Peruvians managed to sprinkle in some fun with their music, dancing, and delicious food. Conversation was lively and liquor flowed. Still, party was a stretch.

“I excused myself as well,” Leo went on. “I think Josh, Toby and Sam can handle it for awhile…that what I pay them for.”

“The big bucks I might add.”

“Exactly.” Leo sat down on one of the stone benches that lined the East Wing portico. He pretended to watch the rainfall but mostly watched CJ.

“You wanna share a smoke?” he asked, pulling the cigarette from the inside pocket of his tuxedo jacket. “I only managed to get my hands on a clove. Apparently quitting smoking is the new black.”

“As well it should be.” CJ replied. “Those things will kill you.” 

“So will working here, and yet here I sit.”

“Working here can be a real adventure.”

“The same could be said about smoking. Did you know it releases pheromones in your brain, similar to those released while having sex?”

“Oh really?” CJ raised an eyebrow. “Now you're going to have to share.”

She joined him on the bench, smiling as she crossed her long legs.

“You look so amazing tonight.” Leo said, lighting it and taking a long drag. “Better than amazing.”

“What's better than amazing?” CJ took the cigarette, her fingers lingering over his.

“I will consult with Mr. Roget and get back to you.”

They were quiet after that, listening to the rainfall while enjoying the solitude and the poison.

“The Peruvians sure know how to party.” CJ broke the silence. “I will not delude myself into thinking all State Dinners might be this interesting.”

“The Ambassador was enraptured by you.” Leo replied, taking another drag. “He said you were beautiful, intelligent, and had hot legs…the trifecta he called it.”

“That’s exactly what I spent 22 years in school for you know. How I love beating off the advances of tipsy Diplomats. You're hogging that cigarette.”

Leo smiled, passing it off.

“I'm not feeling it yet.”

“What's that?” he asked.

“Orgasmic…you promised.”

“I did not say orgasmic.” Leo went to take the cigarette back but CJ took another drag.

“You said it would release a feeling like sex. I don’t know about you Leopold, but I do like my sex with a side of climax.”

“I'm the same.”

“Then this cigarette is lacking.”

“So you won't mind if I finish it?” he asked.

“Be my guest.” CJ stood, walking back to the pillar. “They will be expecting you back soon. I promised I would not be a distraction.”

“You're failing in that dress.”

“The White House Chief of Staff asked me to wear it.”

“No, your husband did. The White House Chief of Staff is smarter than he is.”

Leo finished off the cigarette and put it out. He stood, walking over to CJ and sliding his arms around her. Against his better judgment but truly unable to help himself, Leo kissed the nape of her neck. Brushing her wrap aside, his lips moved all the way down her naked spine. CJ shivered as his hand stroked her stomach.

“Rule breaking,” she whispered, her knees getting weak. “What would the White House Chief of Staff say?”

“If he were close enough to smell your skin, he would lose his mind too. We should go back inside though. We’ll smile, be jovial, do the once around, and get the hell out of here.”

CJ laughed, turning in his arms. When she ran her fingers through his hair Leo could not help but sigh. Having the woman within arms reach could be dangerous.

“Oh yeah right. You get me all riled up but I know you Leopold. Someone will need you for something and all other thoughts are fleeting.”

“Having you naked underneath me can hardly be called a fleeting thought, Claudia Jean.” He replied.

“What if I want to be on top?” she asked, smiling as she straightened his white bowtie.

“That is even better…believe me.” Leo’s fingers crept across her naked back.

“Mmm hmm. You're a big old tease.”

“We are getting out of here at a decent hour. I am tired tonight.”

That never stopped him from working into the early hours of the morning and she told him so. Leo’s mantra may as well have been ‘ _I’ll sleep when I'm dead_ ’. As much as she loved him, CJ never thought he was the kind of man she would vow in front of God to spend the rest of her life with. It was funny how one could change without even being aware of it.

“Would you believe it if I said I was horny tonight and not in the mood to be bothered?” Leo asked.

“I would. The White House Chief of Staff might be a little pissed that you bailed for a boner.”

Leo laughed, kissing her softly.

“Everything will be here in the morning; I’ll make him understand. I want to take my wife home.”

CJ smiled as he moved his arms from around her and held her hand. They walked past the Secret Service, through the double doors, and back into the White House.

“It was a good night,” the Press Secretary said as they walked the dim corridors. “Sometimes this White House gig definitely has its perks.”

“I got the biggest perk of all, and the night is only going to get better.”

***


End file.
